


We Could Happen

by arc1908



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc1908/pseuds/arc1908
Summary: Paxton realizes he feels more than just friendly affection for Devi
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	We Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> once again, a warning for grammar/spelling errors, since I sort of just knocked this out and didn't look at it at all.  
> It was supposed to be just the scene where Paxton drives her home and kisses her but here we are.  
> ENJOY ;)
> 
> I also posted one earlier today, bc paxton x devi shippers are lacking, I want to point out again, I don't necessarily ship them (devi needs to work on herself WAY more), i just love paxton and HE DESERVES LOVE  
> anyways, the point is, i am all over the place, and post when i post, so yeah!

Paxton drove with one hand on the wheel, the other resting on his leg. Driving at night had always been his favorite, especially when there was so little traffic, and even though he knew Devi was on a time crunch to get home, he couldn’t help but feel like time was moving more slowly, like as long as they were in the car, he and Devi were in a place where time did not exist. 

He glanced at her, dark hair still damp, head turned to the window. He could just catch the corners of her mouth turning up, like she was smiling.

How did she do that? Her friends had gone off on her, she had fallen into a pool, yet she was still smiling. He couldn’t help but smile too.

He turned back to the road, realizing that for some reason his heart was beating harder than normal. He had only had one can of Red Bull, which he really shouldn’t be feeling. One time Trent had dared him to drink five and though he hadn’t been able to sleep well for a month, after that Red Bull did nothing to him. So why was he suddenly so fidgety?

He glanced at Devi again, this time meeting her eyes for a short second, before she looked away. His eyes flicked back to the road, but his fingers kept tapping his leg. 

He was almost disappointed when he turned into her neighborhood, pulling up alongside the familiar yellow house. 

“Thanks for bringing me home,” Devi said, turning to face him. 

“No problem,” Paxton replied. Before he could stop himself, he added, “Are you okay, by the way?” 

“Yeah,” Devi smiled at him. “The last bit of water just drained out of my ear.” 

Paxton shook his head. “No, I meant about that fight with your friends.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Devi looked down. “Right now, it kinda feels like everyone in my life is kinda… done with me.” There was a look on her face, not like anything Paxton had seen on her before. Like she wasn’t being nervous around him, or trying to impress him, but actually opening up to him. And she sounded so sad. He hated to hear her so sad, and alone, especially when she wasn’t alone. She was with him. 

The look was gone in an instant, as she realized what she had said. “Sorry, forget I said that, that was weird-” she was saying, but Paxton stopped thinking, leaning forward, brushing his hand against her cheek and kissing her. Even after he pulled away, he lingered for a moment, memorizing every detail, her beautiful, dark eyes, her lips, which had been against his just a moment ago. He forced himself to lean back, to look away, lips betraying him, turning into a faint smile. 

“Um, thanks for the ride, and the kiss- I mean the kiss- I mean the clothes,” Devi said quickly. Paxton shook his head, smile growing larger still. Half of him wanted to pull her close again, but he settled for replaying the memory in his head. 

“Yeah, sure,” he managed, trying to form some semblance of playing it cool. “I’ll see you Monday, Devi.” He watched her get out of the car, half tempted to follow her, as crazy as it sounded. What the hell was he doing? He was Paxton Hall-Yoshida! That was Devi Vishwakumar! He vaguely remembered when she first spoke to him, when she said she knew he would never be her boyfriend. Yet, as he drove home, he found himself wondering, what if her was?

He couldn’t get her out of his head, awkward smiles, rambling, and the girl underneath it all, the one he barely knew. He wanted to get to know her. It sounded so cheesy, but as he got home, making sure to grab her dress so it wouldn’t wrinkle, he collapsed onto his bed and finally let himself smile, a real smile. 

“What are you smiling at?” Rebecca said, frowning from the doorway of his room. He shook his head, trying and failing to compose himself. God, he felt like a freshman again, getting giggly over a crush? 

“Why are you up so late?” 

“Worried about my brother being out so late!” She shot back. 

“It’s like, barely past eleven.” 

“Okay, well, if it’s not late, you don’t have to worry about me being up then.” 

“Fair enough,” Paxton said, thinking she would leave. 

“So,” Rebecca sat next to him on the bed. “Whose dress is in our bathroom?” 

Shit. “It’s not like that,” he said quickly. “Devi fell into the pool, I gave her my sweats so she wouldn’t get, like, pneumonia or whatever.” 

“Devi?” Rebecca shot him a look. Paxton shook his head. He knew Rebecca liked Devi a lot, definitely more than any of the other girls he had dated. He understood why, they had all treated Rebecca like she was alien or something. 

“I kissed her,” he said softly, staring at his ceiling.

“What?” Rebecca shoved him. “You did what?”

“Can you please be quiet! Mom and Dad will wake up!” 

“You kissed her!” Rebecca said in a harsh whisper. 

“Yeah,” Paxton said, smiling again. 

“So is she like, your girlfriend now?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know,” Paxton said. “We didn’t really talk about it.” 

“Smooth.” 

“Okay, you can shut it.” 

“You like her!”

Paxton sat up, and was about to shoot back he didn’t, but, well, he did. 

“You should ask her to be your girlfriend,” Rebecca said, standing up. “And don’t you dare text her,” she added as he grabbed his phone. “Ask her in person.” 

Paxton set his phone down again. “Fine. Any other demands?” 

“Wait, so you are going to ask her to be your girlfriend?” 

Paxton shrugged. “I… I like her.” It sounded terrible like that, but it was the truth. Rebecca shook her head, leaving his room.

“Goodnight my favorite sister!” 

“Goodnight!” 

He got ready for bed, checking his phone only once (and then again) to see if there were any new messages. Trent and some others from the party had left a bunch of messages, but other than that, there was nothing. 

I really am acting like a kid again, he thought as he tucked himself under the blankets. Replaying the kiss left him restless, and made sleep impossible. He thought about what he would say to Devi. He would go to her house in the morning, return her dress, and ask her… what, to be his girlfriend? Is that what he wanted? 

He tried to imagine what it would be like. He heard Trent and some of the other guys from school making fun of him at first, but, it was Devi, and she would win them over. He was pretty sure Trent already sort of liked her, especially after the whole coyote incident, and now the punch. At the very least, she was interesting. 

He imagined going on dates with her, listening to her talk to him about anything, everything. Hell, he imagined studying with her, actually passing history with her help. Paxton Hall-Yoshida fell asleep imagining what life would be like if Devi Vishwakumar was his girlfriend, and it wasn’t so bad. Not so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahha I wanted to leave the end happy, give him a little bit of hope before it all gets ripped away by Devi's mom lmao.  
> hope you like it ;))


End file.
